The best of me
by CharlyFunny
Summary: Jinora and Kai talk in the middle of the night because they can't sleep. Ten years after Zaheer.


"Wow"

Jinora had woken up in the middle of the night, after what seemed to be a nightmare. More like a flashback if you asked her. After ten years, she relived for the first time the moment when Kai was struck down by Zaheer's accomplice. Jinora sat and rubbed her eyes. She never had dreams like those, she was at peace with herself and everything else. So it really surprised her. The room was dark, with only the moonlight coming from the window. She looked at her hands on her lap and sighed. She had to get some sleep, the next day Meelo would become an airbending master. She looked to her left, not expecting the empty space. She frowned and got out of the bed, walking to the window. The silence felt amazing. She took a deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes. It felt so peaceful. She opened her eyes again, looking at the dark sky, there were thousands of stars in it. She studied them for a moment, before something caught her eye. Outside, in the training court, someone was practicing basic movements. She recognized the messy hair, the clear and precise movements and flew through the window. Without a sound, she landed behind him. He wasn't working hard, or even trying. Airbending had always com so easily to him. He was just making small movements, as if to make sure he could.

"We both know you can do better than that master Kai." Jinora said softly, smiling.

He turned to her, a smile on his lips. "Hey Jin, what are you doing up?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck, as always, she thought.

"I felt something missing in the room, what's you're excuse?" she put her hands in front of her and tilted her head to the side.

He walked to her, put his hand on her waist and kissed her forehead. "It's silly, come on, Meelo's getting his tattoo in a few hours, tomorrow, or today? I'm not sure…" he frowned, thinking about what time it was.

"Come on Kai, what's wrong?" she said taking his hands in hers.

They walked towards a bench and sat down, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere before he started talking.

"I dreamt I couldn't airbend." He said looking at his hand intertwined with hers on his lap. She squeezed them to encourage him to keep talking. "I know it's stupid but airbending is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She knew that, he'd told her before, airbending had brought him everything he lacked, and above all, stability and balance. "How are you feeling now?" she quietly asked.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Better, I'm still an airbender, and I still have you." He paused and looked back at their hands, bringing hers to his mouth, kissing the top of the blue arrow. "In my dream I was twelve again, and I was back at living on the streets. You seemed so foreign. It's stupid I know." He studied the arrows on their hands.

"I dreamt of that time you got blown off of the mountain by that mind firebender girl. I guess I'm silly too."

He chuckled at that. Then he raised his head and kissed her temple before getting up, still holding her hands. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

She stood up and followed him to their room. Once there, they lied in silence, still holding hands, neither of them asleep.

"You know you won't ever lose me" she stated as it was a fact not really asking for his opinion.

In response, a gust of wind made her turn towards him in time to see his cheeky grin. Hi arm found its usual spot on her waist and he pulled her closer. She quietly laughed and pecked the tip of his nose before snuggling her head against his neck. He grinned and thanked the spirits for the past ten years.

After a few minutes he whispered quietly. "I love you Jin."

But she was already asleep, she mumbled something against his skin and he held her tighter. They had changed so much in ten years. From the first time they met, they had grown up, they were now more mature. Together they were probably apart of the most powerful airbenders. He kissed the top of her head again and closed his eyes, falling asleep. The dark of the night became lighter, and the silence was slowly filled with bird songs.


End file.
